


Be My Slave (I'll be your meal)

by Vasilisian



Series: DaiSuga Volleyball Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Volleyball Week 2016, Day 6 - Maid/Butler, I'm sure you can tell where this is going, M/M, Suga loves Black Butler, in almost direct conrast to my fic for day 5, they go to an anime convention, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: (This is the sixth part of my contribution to the DaiSuga Volleyball Week. I picked the Maid/Butler prompt for day 6)Suga loves Black Butler. Suga loves coplay. Suga loves anime conventions. And Daichi loves Suga.[But really, does anybody need any more explanation then this?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have taken the prompt and ran with it in a bit of a twisted way. There are no real butlers or maids in this, but you go get Daichi cosplaying as Sebatian, which more than makes up for it in my opinion XD As usual with the fics written for this week, it's not beta-read but more certainly readable!

“I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm here and I can't believe you are wearing that.” Suga grinned at Daichi, twirling around in his pink dress, making his long black pony-tails swish over his shoulders. “Hush Sebastian, I said we would go to an anime convention, and as your master, you will do what I tell you without complaints.”

Said butler just sighed, adjusting his tailed waistcoat and looking around the convention center. He was slightly embarrassed to be dressed up like this, but at least he wasn't the one wearing the dress. 

Daichi sent a silent thank you to the gods for his few extra centimeters, since without them he would be the one cosplaying as Ciel from the Black Butler anime. Instead he got to cosplay Sebastian, Ciel's demon butler. It wasn't too bad, even if the wig was itchy and the red contact-lenses irritated his eyes.

But despite all the stuff that was uncomfortable about the butler cosplay, as least he wasn't wearing an actual corset along with a heavy dress and long-ass wig with a hat. Not to mention that Suga had really gone all-out, and was also wearing the contract contact-lens even though the hat covered his eye. “You really like this anime series, don't you?”

The question was meant to be rhetorical, but Suga decided to answer it anyway. “Yeah I do. Ciel is such an interesting character! He's got strong morals when it suits him, yet when he doesn't feel like they would be useful, he just discards them and is capable of ordering Sebastian of doing the most terrible things and not lose a wink of sleep over it.”

Daichi smiled at Suga's enthusiasm, reminded yet again why he had gone along with this whole 'cosplay' thing. His boyfriend's love for complex anime characters and dressing up as them was something that had surprised him, back when they had still been just friends. But as they grew closer, his bafflement had turned into a (secret) shared love.

He wasn't going to tell Suga that he had also become addicted to anime, but he had a feeling that his boyfriend knew from the way he was smiling at him right now. “Hey Daichi, do you want to go to the artist gallery first, and then look around the rest of the con? That way they shouldn't be out of any art pieces yet, and I've had my eye on this key-chain by a certain artist that said they would come.”

Daichi nodded in agreement, and held his arm out like a gentleman of old. Suga smiled, sliding his gloved hand into Daichi's crooked elbow, and together they walked of to spend a ridiculous amount of money on (gay) merchandise.

(Daichi would forever deny that he bought the postcard of Sebastian and Ciel for himself, insisting that is was a gift for Suga. Nobody believed him, not even Hinata.)


End file.
